


Eat Dirt

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, AU-No Zombies, Daddy Kink, Dirt Licking, Foot Fetish, M/M, Married Rickyl, Playful!Daryl, Rickyl Smut, cum licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl go for a hike, how dirty could that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is down for now so this was written on my phone, ugh! 
> 
> This hit me on my way to a church, isn't that just fun?! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was hot, scorching out in the Georgia heat. Rick and Daryl had been out since early that morning hiking and just spending time together without work to hassle them. They were both worn from weeks without any rest and peace, it was time to get gone and gone they did. Rick would've loved to lounge at home but his husband of course wanted otherwise. He whined forever about wanting to "lose himself in nature" and Rick just couldn't resist, he's just so damn cute when his candy pink lips scrunch together in a pout. Each time he'd kiss it way, smooth out that down turned mouth he loves so much. 

Daryl looked ravishing in blaring sunlight, his dark chestnut hair clinging damp from sweat but that never bothered him, nothing about the outdoors bothered him. Not even mosquitoes. His shirt stuck to his broad back and every once in a while he'd bend down to inspect tracks,his baggy pants stretching tight over his glorious ass, weren't nothing like those sweet mounds. This last time he noticed how much his husband was glaring and purposely bent down at his waist and gave his ass a little shake. The fucker. 

Rick bout burst outta bis pants, he grabbed for Daryl pulling him close from behind.  
"Nuh uh. Not this time. M' busy."  
His rough voice so soft around the edges. Rick pressed his face to the side of his husband's neck and whined,  
"Whhhhy?"  
The younger man patted his hand and stepped away, "Cuz we's got shit ta do." 

"Fuck yeah we do"

Daryl threw him a sly look over his shoulder, "Heel boy. Don' over heat on me now."

With a sigh from Rick he picked up his beloved crossbow and walked on, putting even more effort in swaying his hips. Little shit. 

By the time Daryl was ready to settle down to rest the sun was at its peek, not one cloud littered the sky. His archer came across a lake with a waterfall upstream. The water was clear, blue and fresh. He could see down to the ground beneath it, the little rocks snug in place. He could see his reflection simmering on the surface, it amazed him how water could catch truth this way. Hearing the whisper of a shirt being pulled off grabbed his attention, Daryl was bare waist up and quickly disrobing the rest. His broad shoulders and trim waist seemed to make the world around Rick even brighter, the sun had nothing on his wild husband. His penis was lax between his thighs but oh god it still looked like a force to be reckoned with, a pretty pink against his skin. 

He looked at Rick and winked, palming himself just once and dove in. His form was perfect and he made little sound slicing under the surface. When he reappeared he was half way across the lake, his hair soaked and pushed back from his face. His blue eyes sparkled like polished diamonds. It wasn't long before Rick was tearing off his own clothes and plunging in after him. 

He came up right in front of Daryl and even with water in his eyes he kissed the hell outta his husband, wrapped his arms so tight around him that the water had trouble traveling down their chests. They rutted against each other like horny teenagers just discovering the joys of grinding against skin as hot as yours. Reaching under the surface Rick grabbed himself and his husband in his hand, he stroked them slowly letting the water ease the way. They fell into a kiss that tasted like the earth around them, using each others free hand they trailed fingers over scalps. Breathed life into each other. Breaking away Daryl let out a moan so sinful Rick thought he'd cum between them. He caught his lip in his teeth and bit down until it was plump, swollen from their kissing as well. Rick was focused solely on the beautiful man before him, how his throat worked as he swallowed his lust whole. 

Coming to his senses he shoved Rick back playfully, "Unhand me beast." He chuckled and disappeared back under the water leaving his husband behind baffled and totally smitten. Climbing back on the bank he got down on all fours and rifled through his pants. Lube in hand he worked two than three fingers into himself, showing off his body. His back arched, his knees sliding through the dirt to widen his thighs further. He pinned Rick with a look that couldn't be described other than come hither. **Take me**. 

"Husband...Daddy... _please_." 

His whine sent Rick into motion, it wasn't long before he was on the bank behind Daryl and urgently pressing in so hard he collapsed, sprawled out on the ground. His legs were pressed together now, his body covered completely by Rick. His nails dug into the dirt as the older man plowed into him deep, hard and fast. The meeting of their skin echoed through the trees and seemed the shake the very ground itself. Every few hits Rick would damn near purr in Daryl's ear, 

"So tight. So good. All mine. Ya hear me? This ass is mine." 

His eyes rolled back, "Yes daddy...mmm. Yers." 

"Fuckin' right." 

Reaching up he laced his fingers with Daryl's, squeezing them tightly together. He bit down on the broad shoulder so close to him earning him a scream and twitch from the opening closing in on him. His hips rolled forward while Daryl's pushed backward so hard it would lift him from the ground. 

He raised up and pulled his sweet man with him, positioning him back on all fours, leaving his wet heat for only a second before he rammed back home. Daryl's entire body shuddered and rocked forward with him creating craters in the dirt around his hands and knees. He roamed his husband's scared back, reading it like braille. He knew each story and sad tale behind the tragic artwork, it was meant to make him ugly but Daryl was anything _but_ ugly, the man was angelic in his own right. Wonderful and majestic in every way. There was no one like the man he married years ago.

They pushed forward, back, inward then outward. Every push in made the filthiest sound imaginable, the sound of lube moving around inside of Daryl. He gripped Daryl's cheeks, spreading them wide to see his better half 's hole stretching around him perfecting, the red rim accepting him with ease. This sent Rick into overdrive, he rocked forward impossibly harder. He just had to get his hands in Daryl's hair again, he learned forward and grabbed a handful of long chestnut locks. Daryl was forced to arch his back further and he loved it, loved the slight sting of pain, the pull at the edges of his hair. 

He's close now, so painfully close it brings tears to his eyes. His hands ache to touch but he won't, not until Rick gives him permission.

"Remember darlin, don't you dare."

"Nuh uh Daddy...never."

He breathed his answer into the heat, letting his words slur while his body surcummed to the pressure building in his stomach.  
Every thrust brought him closer, every sweet word that dripped like raw sugar from Rick's southern drawl yanked whimpers from him.  
God _damn_ his man's a stallion. 

His cock hung heavy between his legs, slapping at his stomach the harder he's pushed forward. He could feel his end coming and Jesus how he longed for it. 

"Fuck Rick yes...gonna...gonna cum for you." 

"That right, gonna make a mess for me?" 

Each word was punctuated with a firm stroke against his prostate, Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. With a cry that alarmed even the birds perched in the trees he came violently untouched, his seed splattering under him like fresh paint. 

"Shit!" 

Rick wasn't far behind him, his release so powerful and sudden it threatened his vision. Before pulling out he kissed Daryl between his shoulder blades and stood clumsily to his feet. He smacked his hunter's ass, 

"Alright darlin', you know what to do." 

Daryl didn't waste time turning around and licking up every drop of cum left over, dirt and all. He did it slowly and submissively, taking his time enjoying the taste of love and earth on his tongue. He looked up at his husband, savoring the unique flavor exploding on his tongue. But he didn't stop there, keeping eye contact with Rick he drug his tongue across the ground, bringing the older man's toe into his mouth. He sucked on it, licking it clean. The rumble above him assured him that fuck yes this is hot, he let his tongue travel further up his husband's foot where he lapped at his ankle lovingly. Rick twitched and let out a half giggle that almost stopped his heart. 

"Darlin'...damn thats...that's everything right there." 

Daryl only nodded, he was far to busy sucking on Rick's toes to respond. He just couldn't get over the amazing taste of cum, dirt, and the salt of his lover's skin. It was definitely better than any cigarette he'd ever smoked. 

Bending down Rick kissed the younger man, sharing the taste with him. It was different but something he could definitely get used to. He stroked the remaining moisture from his husband's eyes and looked into them, all he saw was happiness. That's all he ever wanted for Daryl, a happy life and days without fear. Daryl leaned in once more for what Rick thought would be a kiss, instead he was knocked to the side while his husband ran for the lake. 

"C'mon Grimes! Can't ya keep up?!" 

Rick smiled and ran towards him, aiming to tackle him into the water, Daryl of course side stepped him. When he came up Daryl was still laughing and was rewarded with the bird. 

Asshole.


End file.
